Lost In The Moment
by semidelena
Summary: One-Shot! "...It all felt so quick, yet so perfect. The air was hot and thick, and the both of us continued pushing on one another. Let's just say, it was definitely one of those moments where I got lost in the moment." Obviously Alex/Mitchie, aka the greatest & OTP.


**I don't know where this came from, it was honestly just random. I wasn't trying to head into any direction, I guess it's a spur the moment. I know I'm supposed to be updating That Tough Kind of Love, but I PROMISE I will! PS, happy thanksgiving! Btw, I'm kind of superbly pissed at the lack of Demi/Selena...like, WHAT HAPPENED? Where did all those hopes from last year's excitement come down into? Let's just say I'm not Juslena's biggest fan.**

**Hope you like this random one-shot. Sorry if it's not what you wanted, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. All copyright due to it's rightful owners.**

Endless butterflies seemed to engulf within my stomach; the kind of crazy creatures flying in me, but not in a good way. I was putting on my tall, black-zip up boots with a buckle strap I recently bought a week ago. I had on a white turtle-neck dress that my mom had given me, along with a golden necklace hanging around my neck. _Only for this occasion,_ I thought to myself. Double-checking over my reflection, I tussled my curly, brown hair and pursed my lips together, making a face. I was a bit satisfied, achieving my goal of a formal and content appearance. I grabbed my keys and purse, heading outside in the open of the cold, winter weather. The streets were kind of empty With a few minutes of driving and anxiety fluttering over me, I unfortunately arrived at my destination far too quick for my liking. I sighed again, rolling my eyes and plastering on a fake smile. I was far too nervous for this occasion, but I knew I had to suck it up. The driveway I entered had a vacant spot next to a black Mercedez, but I decided to park on the side. I finally took all my courage and walked up the porch, knocking on the door. A few moments of silence, and I felt like throwing up any second. The breeze was blowing against my curly brown locks, hitting my face. Just as my fingers slightly grazed the doorbell, the door flew open.

"Oh" was all that was said. A raven-haired girl wearing a red-cut dress, stood in front of me moving her hair. "You must be working for my dad?" She inquired, looking behind me to see if anybody else was coming.

"Yeah, just me. Good afternoon, my name's Mitchie Torres" exposing all my pearly whites, I extended my hand to the girl. She only stared at me for a few seconds, as if she was searching for something. She glanced my body from head to toe, and back to my hands before nodding at my gesture. For some reason I felt a bit self-conscious from her gaze, but I shook it off.

"Great, come in" she stepped aside, I didn't know whether it was appropriate or not to but I decided it was better than staying out in the cold. The house was nice, with stairs directly a few feet on my right. There were chandelier decorations and family portraits all around the walls, observing that this family was well kept. I took off my heels, holding them awkwardly for a bit.

"Oh, you can leave your shoes in the closet" the girl spoke softly, before disappearing into what I guessed was the kitchen. I didn't know what to do, so I stood next to the fireplace and began looking through their family pictures. Was it wrong that I felt as if I was being a bit nosy? I noticed that she had two other siblings, one taller, handsome boy who I assumed was her brother, and one who looked fifteen. I noticed my boss, Mr. Russo along with his family, posing in numerous goofy and formal photos. The sound of a voice clearing took my attention away and back towards the girl.

"Sorry...You have such a cute family" She only rolled her eyes, taking a spot next to me. There was either something about the weather that was giving me chills, or this girl who I still haven't gotten a name yet had the power in doing so. "I'm sorry I guess I forgot, what's your name?" She looked at me again, and I felt some tension out of nowhere.

"Are you sure you work for my dad? You look awfully quite young and a bit dumb to be working for my dad's company." I felt slightly taken back, and offended all the same.

"Excuse me, you don't even know me to make such accusations... My position is actually very high and that's why-" she sighed, I don't even think she was bothering listening to what I was saying because she immediately cut me off.

"Blah blah blah, I really don't care. Look, all I expected was some thirty year old man who gets seduced by my hot self, and let my dad catch us in my bedroom right before an illegal act. But you're just some dumb cute brunette who thinks it's also okay to take MY job away from me." she paced away from me, and onto the white leather couch. There was a small glass coffee table just on the right of her side. I was a bit disgusted and scoffed a bit at her cruel tactics.

"Where's your dad anyway?" I decided to ignore her rude comments, I didn't need her to talk bad about me to my own boss.

"He's not here, duh." She smiled, leaning back and closing her eyes. I glanced at her red lips, which were pressed together.

"Obviously? So there's no point in me staying, because it's three in the afternoon and I arrived at two because that was our scheduled formal lunch, and he still isn't here..." I sighed, scratching my head. She relaxed herself more onto the leather couch, and extending her palms on the empty spot next to her.

"Come sit, miss I can be a smart ass." She started patting the spot right next to her, and I was debating on actually taking it.

"Look if your dad isn't here, I might as well go home and ask to reschedule...but thanks for letting me in." I decided it was probably best to leave, I mean I did come here for my boss but he clearly wasn't home.

"Just shut up and sit, come on Mitchie" that was the first time my name escaped from her lips, and it had a nice, loving sound to it.

I sighed, defeating in any protest and took a distant spot away from her. It was a bit awkward at first because she finally opened her eyes, staring at my intently again.

"I don't bite, unless you want me to" she pulled my arms a bit rough, making our bodies physically closer to one another. My skin began to burn as her fingers left mine.

"Look I don't even know your name, or what you want from me" I said, facing away from her.

"Alex...Russo. But you already know my last name," she giggled. Did she think all of this was funny? I couldn't help but notice her legs calling out to me, and being in a shade of red, her body radiated even more.

"So do you like what you see?" I froze a bit in place, hiding my blush.

"Um what?"

"Are my legs nice?" Was this girl serious?

"You're very odd..." she giggled again, placing her hand next to my leg, barely brushing against it. "Can you please call Mr. Russo and tell him Mitchie is here?" I decided it was best to change the subject, or whatever she the conversation was leading to.

"I'd rather you wait and keep me entertained, unless you want me to lie to my dad and say that you never showed up? Besides, I think you're really pretty and interesting" she said nonchalantly. I don't think shame even existed in this girl's dictionary. "Tell me about yourself, go"

"I just turned eighteen...I moved over here about a month ago with my mom from California. I've still yet to apply to NYU or something, it's my dream school and I plan to actually major in accounting. I'm enrolled in Tribeca Pep, and once I actually finish securing my position with your dad's company over here...I can finally attend school and meet new people" I smiled, Alex was actually the first girl I've interacted with for more than an hour in New York, who was my age.

"So they were right" she said, crossing her leg over right leg over her left.

"What? Who was right?"

"My friends, well basically everybody who's seen you. You're the new perfect girl from LA or something who's got the brain, looks, and body" she moved her figure now, completely facing me and waiting for any reaction. I profusely blushed, my face turning a shade of tomato red. She laughed a bit too, putting her hand over my knee. "I actually go to Tribeca Pep, I could show you around since you obviously have nobody here and well... I'm also the perfect girl from Waverly, you know we're like perfect together" she smiled, a bit too genuine from her.

"I'd like that..for you to um, show me around" I glanced at her hand still placed on my knee, feeling my ears get hot. I didn't notice the pulse my body was erupting in, feeling random movements in my stomach that were new to my existence. I took her hand off of mine, placing it next to her legs. I barely even knew the girl, and she was already affecting me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she kind of asked straightforwardly. Usually this either meant you're interested in someone, you want to know for your friend's sake, or you were genuinely curious...and I kind of hoped it was the first option for her.

"No, I did back in California but it was complicated and it never worked out." I smiled, thinking of my ex-boyfriend, Shane for a few seconds. He was one of the sweetest guys and even at one point seemed in love with me, but I just didn't feel that spark everyone says when you're in love. I thought I did, but that was exactly it; just my thoughts. The noise of a car engine was outside, followed by a door slamming. I pushed my dress lower, making sure my formality was still in place. Alex got up and sighed, leaving me alone on the couch. My eyes followed her body, who turned around real quick offering me a sympathetic smile, and averting her attention back to the door.

"Goodness Nate, what do you want? It's a Saturday after noon...get a life, leave me alone" I couldn't help but focus my attention to the conversation happening a few feet away from me. I mean there wasn't anything else I'd give my attention to, my phone was in my purse, locked up in the car.

"I just...Alex, I miss you and I need you." My stomach began to churn, hearing those words and for some reason, I began to feel a bit envious. "You're so beautiful, I love you...always...oh... is there someone else here? Is this the one you dumped me for?" the male figure stepped in, burning holes through my curious eyes. Alex pushed him a bit, trying to move his gaze away from mine.

"Go home Nate, feed your dog, play with yourself, just get out before my dad comes and whoops your ass."

"Give me a chance baby, I woke up thinking about you and I thought driving here would be worth it, come on Lexypoo" I couldn't resist a laughter escaping through my lips, and I attempted to cover my mouth.

"Well it's not, it never will be. I never liked you. Goodbye, Nate" and with a few shuffling around, she pushed the curly, well groomed boy back out and locked her house. She came back huffing a bit in annoyance, her cheeks red.

"Sorry Mitchie, loser ex-boyfriend, I never liked him and yeah that's pretty much it. So I'm glad to hear you don't have a boyfriend, have you ever had a girlfriend?" My eyes went wide at this question, I never even thought about girls that way...Well, until now.

"What?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She was facing me, her palm resting on her chin. I laughed a bit uncomfortably, biting my lip.

"No, not really, I don't really go that way" She laughed now, scooting closer to me.

"Oh is that so?" she scrunched her eyebrows, and just then did I realize she had a deep, light brown, beautiful chocolate eyes. "You really don't go that way?" she leaned in a bit too close for comfort, but I guess my subconscious followed because my body even inched closer with hers.

"Nope" I said, staring anywhere but her eyes. We were already face to face, and I felt her hot breath warm the skin on my neck, feeling my hair rise. "Do you...?" I questioned, I mean I didn't think any straight girls would even think of going so close to another girl's face, continuously staring at her lips.

"Well, I didn't think so...until now" she placed her hands around my waist, pulling me in closer if that was even possible, and I placed my own around her neck. Her hair was soft to the touch as it looked, and I closed my eyes, not really knowing what was happening. My heart was beating obnoxiously, and I'm pretty sure it was about to bounce off from my body and leap off the couch. I met her soft lips we both smacked into place, and all I could feel was heat and blood run through the course of my body. She started pulling onto my hair, and that's when everything in me clicked, and I pulled away from her grip.

"Um...what...that" I guess I was a bit speechless, considering she WAS my first girl kiss and for some reason I let it happen. Was it weird to say it felt right, and I instantly missed the contact? I stood up from her, dancing around her softened gaze.

"Shush" both of our faces matched a beet red. Our breaths were heavy, and I noticed her dress was hiked up a bit. Her legs were exposed in all the right spots, and I was pulled in again back in her grip. I was the one straddling her, my left and right leg surrounding her frame. I had no idea where the surge of feelings came from, but it couldn't help but explain that I was indeed attracted to this girl. A rhythm forming in between my legs were beating uncontrollably, and soon enough I slipped my tongue into hers. We were pretty much entangled with one another, and I was squeezing her inner thighs. She let a moan slip from her mouth as she dug her nails in my hips, now rubbing my inner thighs. She began digging deeper closer to my center, and it all felt so quick, yet so perfect. The air was hot and thick, and the both of us continued pushing on one another. In the distance, a slam of a car door was all it took for me to shove the girl away from me, and I came crashing onto the floor. The audible footsteps outside was all it took for me to sit back down into place, on the opposite couch next to Alex's. She had fixed her hair, and I rushed through my own, pulling down my skirt. My heart was seriously about to explode and the throbbing between my legs only ached in pain. It was one of those moments where we got caught lost in the moment.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, seriously? You messed with the GPS again and- Oh, hello, you must be?" I guess the brunette middle aged lady was her mom, considering the two of them resembled one another.

"Mitchie... Torres. I'm uh, Mitchie Torres. Hi, nice to finally meet you Mrs. Russo" I said, my heated cheeks in display. I got up and shook her hand, smiling at her.

"Oh, THE Mitchie Torres who is a transfer accountant, who we were supposed to be here about four hours ago with, but we couldn't because the young lady here didn't fix it properly? Nice to meet you, we sincerely apologize for the extremely late arrival. I hope we didn't burden you traveling into our home and waiting since lunch like that" she smiled, apologetically. Mr. Russo, the man I had first met up with in New York, finally entered. He was shaking his head, before he acknowledged my presence and smiled.

"Mitchie! Good to see you, I'm pretty sure my wife has explained already but we deeply apologize for the lateness, we couldn't contact you because for some reason our phones were out of signal but ah...If it's not too late, we can still have a formal dinner tonight, instead of lunch?" my stomach was starving, but I hadn't realized it all along. I looked at Alex who apparently was staring at me the whole time, and turned away from my gaze. I saw her cheeks turn a shade of red, and I smiled too. I was still on whatever tension and feelings I was going with Alex, just a few minutes ago.

"Oh it's fine, I've been waiting here with Alex, who is a pleasant girl and I think I'll just call it a day." I smiled, trying to fake an exhausted look in front of the two.

"We're sorry again, we just had technical malfunctions but we can definitely reschedule within next week, I'll just contact you again through your number Mitchie" Mr. Russo spoke up again, placing his hand in a sympathetic matter against my shoulder. I only smiled again at his gesture, trying to show that it didn't phase me at all. Truth be told, I didn't care...and I completely forgot that was the exact reason why I came in the first place. Alex was quiet the whole time, heck I would be too if I didn't have to talk to her parents. After a few exchange of "I understands, sorrys, Its okays" back and forth from the Russos, I grabbed my keys off the counter and headed outside. The night sky was cold yet again, brushing harshly against my exposed skin. Luckily, this turtleneck kept my neck warm, but my legs on the other hand only shook in place. As I walked down the street to my parked car, a pair of soft hands spun me around and submerged around my body. I was pulled into a kiss I wasn't even aware of, and immediately kissed back. I had no idea where this attraction happened, nor how it started, but it just felt so right and so...real. I've never experienced any girl in my life ever, to have this encounter but just... Alex Russo. I was overwhelmed with her beauty, and was definitely captivated by her presence. I sure as hell maybe didn't know who she was, but just in my heart I felt that connection.

"I'll see you next week?" I whispered, a mist appearing in the thick, foggy air.

"I can promise you I want to see you again and I will sooner than that" she smiled and pecked my lips once again, lingering for a few seconds.

"I'll be seeing a lot of you again, Alex" blush erupting yet again, and her smiled growing wide. We held onto one another for a few seconds before I hopped back in the car, smiling at her cute figure, waving a farewell to me. I mean, sure I expected to happily accept my new accountant position within the Russo franchise today. I guess my personal excitement in the Waverly community was a bit of an understatement. I sure don't know this girl yet, but I have a feeling that it's going to be an amazing one.

**Thanks for reading! I don't know haha. It was a spur the moment kind of update, and well, let me know what you think. **


End file.
